


【盾铁】Koala Hugs

by TheyAreWorthIt



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAreWorthIt/pseuds/TheyAreWorthIt
Summary: Summary:在艰难地战斗了一整天之后，Tony只想要一个拥抱。而Steve乐意效劳。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【盾铁】Koala Hugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HooleQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooleQuinn/gifts).



> Thanks for permitting me to translate your brilliant work!

\--------------------------------

Steve Rogers坐在复仇者大厦公共休息区的沙发中间，读着萨姆借给他的书。这是一本真正的平装书！虽然Steve的确在他的StarkPad上储存了不少电子书，但他还是更喜欢阅读“真正”的书。它在某种程度上让他感到心安，提醒他过去的某些事情现在仍然存在。

那是很安静的一天。和往常不太一样的是似乎没有其他人在附近，其他的复仇者似乎都分散到大厦的不同角落了。直到Tony从房间的拐角走出来，直直地走向他。Tony穿着他的那件黑色T恤和牛仔裤，就好像他刚从他的工作室出来一样。他看起来很疲惫，眼神有一点呆滞，一言不发地把书从Steve手里抽了出来。

“嘿，你明明知道我正在读它。” Steve抗议道。

“放轻松，我会在一秒钟之内把它还给你。” Tony跨坐在Steve的腿上，脸朝着他，接着，说话算话的Tony把书放回了Steve的右手，仍然保留着他刚才看到的页码。

通常这样的姿势能昭示Tony正期待着一场火辣的性爱（有时候也许更多），但是这次他将脸完全地埋在了Steve的胸口。这和平常的拥抱似乎不太一样，因为他的手像考拉一样紧紧抓住了Steve的肩膀。

好。好的。这是一个全新的抱抱，但它并不令人感到不愉快。Steve的左臂环抱着Tony，右手仍握着那本书。

“艰难的一天？” Steve问。

“唔。”Tony闷闷不乐地哼哼道。

Steve把这当做是肯定的回答，并尝试进行进一步的询问。“想和我说说吗？”

片刻之后，Tony抬起头。“过会儿，”他说，然后将脸重新埋回到Steve的胸前。

Steve有了很多的猜想。对Tony来说艰难的一天可能意味着很多事情。也许是坐办公室里令人沮丧的一天；也许是技术升级无法正常进行；也许是来自政府或SHIELD的施压；也可能只是Tony自己的一点什么小问题。

“你确定你没有碰到任何麻烦，或者发生什么事情？”

Tony再次抬起头。“我保证不会出现意外，也不会影响团队。我过会儿就告诉你，我保证，但是现在，就抱住我好吗？”

“当然。”在Tony又低下头时，Steve回答道。他的担忧因为Tony的话被他暂时放下。他们俩都在努力对对方进行毫无保留的信任，因此，就目前而言，Steve决定相信Tony没有向他隐藏什么或轻描淡写什么。

他们一起坐在沙发上，Steve继续单手阅读他的书，而另一只手紧紧抓住Tony。Tony保持着非常不“Tony”的安静，一直像只考拉一样地紧紧抱着Steve。在Steve意识到某些事情之前，这是如此的平静美好。他需要起身，越快越好。已经一段时间没有听到Tony说话了，Steve真的希望Tony没有睡着。鉴于虽然Tony转过了头，不再将脸埋进Steve的胸口，但Steve仍然无法从这个角度完全看到Tony的脸。

他清了清嗓子。

“嗯，Tony？”

“嗯？” 是Tony语调曲折的回应。所以至少他是醒着的。

“我，呃，我可能得去趟卫生间。”

Tony叹了口气。“你不知道我现在有多舒服。”

“你如果能尽快让我离开一下的话，你一会儿就还能拥有你的抱抱。我保证我会马上回来。”Steve在亲吻Tony的头顶的发旋时说道。

Tony无奈地从Steve的膝盖上让开，坐在他旁边的沙发上。“你最好快一点，Steve。”

“5分钟。你可以给我计时。” Tony以点头回应。Steve解决完自己的问题之后，一路走到了他们的卧室。他从床上抓了被子，然后回到了公共休息区。当他回来的时候，Tony显得有点失望，手上漫不经心地翻动着Steve的书。

“你迟到了。” Tony低着头说。

“抱歉。我因为一些事耽误了一下。” Tony抬起头，发现被子被Steve披在手臂上。

“这是干嘛？” Tony问。

“你会知道的。” Steve在同一地点坐下时回答。他展开被子，张开双臂。“继续？”

不需要再问第二次，Tony把书丢在沙发上，坐在Steve的腿上，恢复了刚才的姿势。“你就像一个暖和的枕头。很牢固的那种，”他在再一次握住Steve的肩膀时说道。

“那你就像一只考拉。”

“你会为这么形容我付出代价的，Rogers。在某个你最不期望的时刻。”

Steve咯咯地笑了笑，将被子裹在Tony身上，然后用左臂搂住他。他的右手试图在书中找到他上次看到的那一页，然后接着继续看。他们满足地度过了一段时间，直到Steve的身体再次开始反抗。他的肚子发出“咕咕”的声音，他意识到自己还没有吃晚饭。他懊恼地把头靠上了沙发背。

“Tony？”

这次他没有得到回应。Steve轻轻摇了摇Tony，并又叫了一遍他的名字。仍然没有回应。Steve不得不猜想Tony已经睡着了。肯定是因为这床被子。

好吧，那现在怎么办？他有几个选择，但所有这些选择都有可能吵醒Tony。他知道Tony很少能有充足舒适的睡眠，Steve想避免这种情况。他的肚子越来越饿，这让他开始想冒着吵醒Tony的风险把Tony按照原样抱起来。他知道自己可以轻松地将Tony抱到公用厨房，但这样的动作的确很有可能吵醒他。而且，尝试将Tony抱在怀里也很难买到食物。他可以试着轻轻地哄Tony，让他从他的腿上回到沙发上，但这似乎也不太可行。现在看起来阻力最小的途径是让JARVIS找人带食物给他。

“ JARVIS，” Steve本能地看着天花板，轻轻地说道，“还有其他复仇者有空吗？” 他希望Sam或者Natasha都能帮上忙，因为他觉得只有他们俩都不会对此大惊小怪，也不会轻易发出声音吵醒Tony。

贴心的智能管家很快做出了回答:“Mr.Barton似乎有空。”

尽管Clint不是Steve的第一选择，但他现在似乎是他最好的选择了。“如果我要点一分比萨，你能在外卖到的时候告诉Clint一声并让他把它拿过来吗？”

“当然。”

Steve让JARVIS下单了他们的外卖，JARVIS大概还顺便通知了Clint队长需要他的帮助。在安排完他的肚子之后，Steve又重新读起了书。这完全算不上有史以来最健康的晚餐，Steve觉得自己之后一定会后悔的。

大约半小时后，Clint带着一小堆披萨盒进入公共休息区，听起来有些生气。“好吧，”他进来时便保持了他平时的音量，“是什么事情如此重要让你不能去自己拿——” Clint停下脚步，看到Steve将Tony抱在腿上，差点把披萨摔在地上。Steve将手指按在嘴唇上，试图让Clint安静一点。

Clint收起了自己震惊的下巴，将披萨盒放到Steve面前的咖啡桌上。

“ 什么鬼？” Clint小声说，“ 这是干嘛？你为什么——？发生了什么？不，我一点也不想知道细节。为什么受伤的总是我？”

“ 也许是因为你太幸运了，” Steve小声道，觉得Clint的吐槽很好笑。“ 我能指望你对此保密吗？” Steve并不在乎谁看见了，但他不确定Tony是否愿意别人看见他脆弱的时候。

“ Steve你是不是看不起我，”Clint说，继续进行小批量讨论，“ 我可以保守秘密的！相信我，我不想花时间通过传播这样的事情来回忆它们。”

“ 好吧，我猜既然SHIELD可以相信你，我也可以，” Steve笑道。“ 哦，还有一件事，你能给我拿些盘子吗？Tony醒来时可能会想要些披萨。”

“ 为此，我一定得拿走几片披萨。”Clint一边尽力保持安静，一边在厨房里翻腾纸碟，一会儿又回过头，在披萨旁边放了一小堆盘子。“ 摆那儿了，我甚至还一起拿了餐巾纸， ”他在放下盘子的时候说道。“ 现在还有什么事吗？饮料？毛绒沙发垫？调整窗帘？ ”

Steve笑了。“ 不用了，这就够了。谢谢，Clint，我真的很感谢。”

“ 我总得忍受这些， ”Clint在离开前从盒里抓了几块披萨，嘴里嘟哝着。

Clint离开后，Steve听到了Tony的声音。

“如果他敢和其他人说，那给Hulk洗衣服会是他碰到的最小的麻烦。”

他顿了顿，看来他为不吵醒Tony睡觉而做的努力到此为止了。“对不起，”Steve说，Tony只是抬起了眉头盯着他。“我尽量不吵醒你了。”

Tony挥了挥手。“这不是你的错。我的确把你放在了一个尴尬的处境之中。字面意思。” Tony从Steve的腿上下来，坐在沙发上，他身上的被子掉到地上。

“没事的，Tony，我并不在意。” 老实说，Steve很高兴他们达到了这样的互相理解，而且Tony在这段关系感到足够舒服，以至于他愿意让Steve那样看他。

Tony冲他感激地笑了一下，然后将注意力转向了披萨，顺手打开了所有的盒子。“让我看看你都点了些什么，噢，我只是突然想起来我今天什么都没吃。”

“Tony……”Steve无奈地说。

“嘿，我告诉你我今天过得很艰难了。” Tony回答，从盒子里拿了一块披萨，咬了一口。

“实际上你并没有，我只是猜测你度过了艰难的一天。但你确实答应告诉我困扰着你的事了，Tony。”

Tony停下了咀嚼。“是吗，我答应了？” 他又吃了一口披萨。咽下去之后才再次开口。“噢对。没有保留的沟通什么的。好吧，Steve。那么现在到故事时间了……”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it! kudos and comments are the best<3


End file.
